Un gato herido
by Kmiya
Summary: Un gato callejero está herido, pero tiene que aprender que no todo el mundo le hará daño.


**¤ Palabras:** 1,271.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Pre-manga, spoiler de la vida de Black Cat y pre-shonen ai.  
**¤ Notas:** Que raro que en el manga no pongan como se conocieron Sven y Train. Está medio simplón, pero me gustó el resultado.

* * *

Train presentaba un mal aspecto. Su rostro lleno de cortes, su ropa desgarrada y con manchas de sangre. Cojeaba, usando la pared del callejón como soporte, mientras que se sostenía con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba cubierto por varias líneas de color rojizo.

Necesitaba ocultarse, los ataques por parte de los hombres de Chronos iban en aumento y él se sentía cada vez más débil. Pudiera ser que hubiera sido uno de los mejores asesinos de esa organización, pero seguía siendo humano. Sino descansaba pronto, y por largo rato, estaba seguro que no tardaría en caer muerto.

Escuchó pasos tras de él y sus reflejos actuaron solos. Se irguió, desenfundó su _Hades_ y apuntó. Pero al parecer el otro sujeto también tenía buenos reflejos, porque también había desenfundado su pistola. Train se permitió observarlo bien, sorprendiéndose al notar que no tenía el aspecto típico de los perseguidores de Chronos.

El hombre, vestido con un traje blanco y sombrero del mismo color, también lo estaba observando. Train no supo lo que vio en su persona (y no quiso saberlo realmente), pero aquel extraño no sólo bajó su pistola, sino que la guardó. Aquello lo confundió, no parecía temerle, aunque no era sólo eso, sino su aura. El desconocido se mostraba tranquilo, sin temer por su vida. Tal vez lo que más le perturbó fue el darse cuenta que tenía la misma esencia que _ella_. Deseaba que eso último fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación, sumado al hecho de que Saya no llevaba más de un mes muerta.

―No te muevas ―Recuperó el control de su mente al notar que el hombre daba un paso hacia él. Alzó su pistola y entrecerró sus ojos, en un gesto que quería demostrar amenaza. Pero eso no intimidó al sujeto, quien sólo alzó sus manos, en gesto de paz.

―No quiero herirte, sólo ayudarte ―dijo, pero Train no caería, pensando que solamente era un truco.

―No te muevas ―repitió y el hombre se detuvo. Estaba pensando como escapar de ese callejón, pero su vista se nubló de repente. Había perdido más sangre de lo que pensaba.

―¡Oye! ―escuchó gritar a lo lejos al hombre, pero ya no fue conciente de nada. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y perdió el equilibrio, de lo último que pudo percatarse fueron de dos brazos que lo sostenían, impidiéndole que se golpeara contra el suelo. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

-

Train abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con brusquedad en la cama, provocando que la herida de su brazo le doliera.

―Hey, con cuidado, que sigues herido ―dijo alguien cerca de él. Volteó hacia el frente y se encontró con el hombre que había visto en el callejón. Train hizo el ademán de querer agarrar su pistola, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que no la traía, es más, se encontraba sin su típica ropa. Traía puesto un pantalón que no era el suyo y su pecho estaba todo vendado―. ¿Buscas esto? ―preguntó el extraño, señalando la pistola decorada que estaba sobre la mesa.

Train intentó levantarse, pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

―No me importa que te ha pasado, por el momento, pero estás herido. Así que acuéstate y descansa ―demandó, aventándolo a la cama. Train se quejó.

―¡No puedes ordenarme nada! ―gruñó, como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, haciendo sonreír al otro.

―Si puedo. Te salvé la vida, al menos se un poco agradecido.

―Nadie ayuda a un extraño sin querer nada a cambio. Y, de todos modos, yo no te pedí ayuda.

Train volvió a sentarse, mirando con fijeza al hombre. Éste arqueó la ceja, al parecer sorprendido por sus palabras. Examinó al chico y al final suspiró, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Train, revolviéndole los cabellos, aún a costa de las quejas del mismo.

―Este mundo no es tan cruel como te imaginas ―dijo, sentándose en la cama junto a él. Train bufó.

―¿En serio piensas que me creeré eso? ¿Ayuda de un desconocido? ¿Sin nada a cambio? Entonces tú vives en un mundo de fantasía.

―No, sólo he vivido en un mundo distinto al tuyo, Black Cat.

Los ojos dorados del chico se afilaron, poniéndose automáticamente en modo de defensa al escucharle. Sabía quien era, ¡de seguro lo entregaría! ¿Por qué otra cosa le ayudaría sino? Pero, otra vez, las palabras de ese hombre le sorprendían.

―Soy Sven Vollfied, caza recompensas. Y no, no soy interesado en tu cabeza ―Sven extendió su mano, terminando así su presentación, pero Train no le regresó el saludo.

―Sino te interesa el precio de mi cabeza ¿para que me ayudaste?

Sven suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, un poco harto de la desconfianza del chico. Aunque comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, así que decidió ser paciente con él, sólo un poco más.

―Digamos que soy de las personas que le gusta ayudar a los gatos heridos y desamparados. Y, créeme, eso parecías hace dos días.

Train parpadeó, confundido.

―¿Dos días?

―Sí, eso es lo que llevas durmiendo.

Eso sorprendió al ex-asesino. Miró a su alrededor y Sven supo que buscaba, por lo que se puso de pie y tomó el calendario que estaba en la cómoda, para después entregárselo. Train lo tomó sin decir nada, verificando la fecha. Era verdad, habían pasado dos días. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera descansado tanto tiempo estando en un lugar que no conocía?

―Tú... ¿tú me estuviste cuidando estos dos días? ―preguntó, con un poco de duda. Sven sólo asintió, esperando a que asimilara todo.

Para Train, todo eso era algo increíble. Al parecer, sin ser consiente, se había relajado tanto en aquel ambiente que bajo sus defensas al máximo. Miró al hombre, _Sven_, según corrigió su mente, el cual sólo le sonreía. Y fue cuando lo notó, se sentía a salvo al lado de esa persona. Saya definitivamente debió de afectarle mucho si lograba sentirse así con un caza recompensas al lado.

―¿Me dirás tu nombre o tendré que llamarte gato callejero?

Train le aventó el calendario y Sven lo atrapó, sin evitar quejarse, pero se quedó mudo al ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chico.

―Train Heartnet ―dijo, recargándose en la cama, poniéndose a pensar.

Llevaba dos días desaparecido, y Chronos no le había seguido la pista, según pudo notar, porque sino ya lo habrían atrapado (o sea que Sven si sabía ocultarse), por lo que posiblemente lo consideraban muerto, lo cual era muy conveniente para él. Era hora de que comenzara con una nueva vida. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en el hombre, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima.

―Así que el mundo no es tan cruel como yo creo ¿eh? ―Sven sonrió.

―Deberías comprobarlo por ti mismo ―Train se había esperado palabras parecidas.

―¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a enseñármelo? ―Sven le miró confundido. Train se irguió nuevamente, extendiendo su mano―. ¿Te gustaría un compañero?

Sven dudó. Hacía años que no había tenido un compañero, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo sucedido con Lloyd. Recordó nuevamente el porqué había ayudado a Train, el como sintió algo dentro de él que le obligó a recoger a ese maltrecho chico. Parecía que había llegado el momento de darle vuelta a la página. Extendió su propia mano y estrechó la de Train. Una corriente eléctrica los inundó a ambos, pero decidieron ignorarla, _no es nada_ se dieron sin saber que habían pensado lo mismo.

―Será interesante ver que puedes hacer, gato callejero.

―Es Train ―dijo entre risas el chico.

―Un gato es un gato ―apuntó Sven y Train no pudo (ni quiso) contradecirlo.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
